Bella's Power
by Cullen ACTIVE
Summary: Edward keeps his muchanticipated promise & turns Bella. But what if Bella had a power so unique that it could change the predicted happilyeverafter? what about the treaty? & Charlie? Victoria? & most importantly Edward & Bella's wedding?
1. Preparation

_I do not own Twilight nor do i own any of these characters. The timeless genious Stephenie Meyer does!!_

Chapter 1- preparation

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up to the musical tone of his voice. "Good morning beautiful."

It was hard not to be in a great mood while the sweet smell of his breath tickled my senses.

"Hi." I mumbled and leaned up to kiss him. He hesitantly pulled his cold lips away as I remembered why he wished to wake me.

"You don't have to do this you know." I wondered if anything could be more perfect than him. "I won't love you any less if you stayed mortal."

"Edward, I want more than _anything _to spend eternity with you. My mortality is one harmless sacrifice." I said as I flashed him a genuine smile.

He gave me a stern look that showed his disapproval. I tumbled out of bed only to be caught in his muscular arms.

I thought about the fact that this was my last day of being a human. Today was June 10th, the day right after graduation. That meant that today Edward was to change me into a vampire so I could spend the rest of my undead life with him, and of coarse my best friend Alice. Rose promised that she and Alice would take me shopping as soon as I was changed. I felt so secure around all of them, the Cullens; my family.

"Bells, why don't you get ready we have a long day ahead of us." His sweet voice broke my concentration as I regained balance. "Okay" I mumbled sleepily and headed toward the bathroom.

The temperature in the shower was just right, yet another sign that today was going to be a wonderful beginning to a new life.

Edwards POV

Her beauty was surreal. I trembled at the thought of this being my last time to watch her sleep. The last time I was to hear her say she loved me in sleep-talk. I fought to remember what it was like to dream.

I looked at her and spoke softly into her ear, "Good morning beautiful." I tried not to startle her.

"Hi" she said and reached her perfect lips up to mine. I couldn't bare it. I pulled away just knowing that I would never be able to kiss her warm lips the same way.

"You don't have to do this you know. I won't love you any less if you stayed mortal."

Yet another dead end. I change her and have to watch her suffer and never see the things about her being human. Or don't change her and watch her get old and eventually die. She looked straight into my eyes as she spoke, "Edward, I want more than _anything _to spend eternity with you. My mortality is one harmless sacrifice."

She smiled. How could anyone be looking forward to their death? Just one more reason I loved her. She stumbled off her bed and I caught her before her fragile body hit the ground. Then, she looked as though she was thinking hard. I was hoping she was having second thoughts.

I had to hurry her. We had to pack everything up and prepare, for changing her, broke our treaty against those stupid werewolves. "Bells, why don't you get ready we have a long day ahead of us." I spoke and lifted her to her feet.

"Okay" she spoke softly. When she closed the bathroom door I quickly ran to find Carlisle. I told him to bring Emmett's jeep so we could head up somewhere the "dogs" couldn't find us easily. I ran back even faster.

Just as I sat myself down on her couch downstairs, she came down dressed in that navy blue sweater I loved so much. Come to think about it I loved everything about her, and I was afraid that was going to change.

"How do I look?" she asked. I couldn't believe her doubt as she looked down at her outfit.

"Perfection is an understatement." This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. "So, when will Charlie be home from work?" I asked, still concerned about him.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but I think about 5 or 6." I ran up to her and kissed her damp hair. She smelled so tempting, like always.

_Please tell me what you think about this story. its my first fanfic. be as harsh as possible. if its boring, spelling or grammar ANY impurities, TELL ME. thanx 33  
_


	2. Changes

_I do not own any of these brilliant characters nor twilight_

Chapter two- changes

Bella's POV

"We should get going" I said.

The anticipation was practically eating me alive. "Yes, we should." He spoke softly and tangled his fingers in mine. I looked around my house knowing that I would never eat here again nor sleep. The thought frightened me but then Edward's grasp tightened. I peeked out the door to see Carlisle in the driver's seat of Emmett's jeep. This was it.

Edward helped me up into the Wrangler. Once we were in, he secured my seatbelt and Carlisle stepped his foot hard to the accelerator.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked as he looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"I'm more excited than ever." I half-lied. It felt as though there were a thousand butterflies fluttering around my insides. I heard a low growl rumble in Edward's throat. Carlisle began to speak to Edward. I was relived he actually spoke out loud.

"So Edward do you still plan on… changing Bella, or would you like me to do it?"

"I will do it of course." He spoke harshly. It sounded like he was offended.

I hadn't realized how fast we were going because I was nuzzled up into Edward's hard chest. When I finally looked outside, the landscape rushed past the window, we had to be going at least 150 km/hour.

"We're here." Carlisle pronounced suddenly. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach.

Edward's POV

"We're here." Carlisle spoke sternly. I tensed up quickly. I'm sure if my heart was beating, it would be racing out of control. I effortlessly lifted my Bella out of the jeep and saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"I love you, I always will." I spoke softly I had to make sure she heard that.

"I will always love you too" she said, and with that I began to run.

When we had arrived in the clearing, I lowered her on to the soft grass. I looked deep into her lovely eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked again.

"Yes, Edward. I want this more than anything." She spoke quietly.

"I love you." I said with a dry sob. I was nervous and scared that my Bella would be taken away from me, but I sat next to her in the misty meadow.

"I love you too; forever." She said and pressed her lips softly against mine. She shivered as though an electric current had just passed through her. I stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Carlisle broke my concentration.

_Edward. This is big. You must be careful if this is to be successful. _I shuddered at the thought of hurting my Bella. Her eyes never left mine as I listened to Carlisle's thoughts.

_Sink your teeth straight into her neck and once the venom has been released, you have to concentrate on not losing control. Carry her back to the jeep and we will have to leave. Once the werewolves know, they will be after us._

I nodded once. "This is it my love, treasure your last moment of mortality." I spoke hesitantly.

"Once this is all over, I will marry you, Edward. Don't ever forget how much I love you." She whispered softly into my ear.

With that I lowered my head and sunk my teeth into her soft flesh.

_Review please! i want you to be SUPER HARSH thanx 3_


	3. Moving

_I do not own twilight or the characters_

Chapter 3- moving

Edward's POV

I tried not to be persuaded by the incredible delight of her sweet blood. Her harsh shriek broke my temptation.

"Almost there Edward… okay now stop!" Carlisle yelled. "Now pick her up we have to go!"

Her harsh screams echoed through my dead heart. It was hard to bear seeing her in such pain. Much harder than the captivation of her sweet blood. Carlisle and I ran her to the Jeep, when suddenly I heard it. Sirens echoed about 5 miles down the road.

I heard the thoughts of some near by hikers.

"Oh no! We didn't get far enough away! Some humans were hiking close up here, when they heard Bella screaming they called the police!" I shouted with terror in my voice.

"Do you think you can run her out of here?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

"Yes, I think so." Her blood-curdling screams continued.

With that we ran. I ran faster than I ever have before. I ran for my beloved Bella while her screams sent shivers down my spine.

That's when I smelled it, the bitter smell of a werewolf. We continued through the dense forest which was directly beside the highway. A huge dark shadow exploded out of the trees and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"This is it, Cullen. You broke the treaty. We have to kill you now-" That Jacob Black was cut off by none other than Emmett tackling him so hard that he flew into the road. What happened next was merely a blur.

With Bella's harsh screaming never ceasing, the mix of Emmett's pale skin and Jacob's brown fur suddenly smashed into a vehicle. At first I hadn't realized the car that it had hit but once Emmett and the werewolf rolled away, I saw the remains of a totaled police cruiser.

Maybe Charlie wasn't in there. Maybe he was somewhere else, like sitting down at a coffee shop talking with his co-workers. But then I heard it.

_Urgh, I can't feel anything. The pain…it's…it's everywhere. My poor Bella, I love her so. What did we hit? Urgh- _

That's all I heard. It means that he had stopped thinking.

I shouted out a cry of deceit as I realized that my dear Bella's father would be dead when she was relieved of her pain.

"Carlisle! No! Charlie is dead! Emmett and that Jacob kid totaled the cruiser!" That's when I realized that Carlisle had taken Bella from my arms. "NO!" I screamed through a dry sob. "What are you doing?! I have to help her-" I was cut off by Alice's worried voice.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I thought I could get here in time. Carlisle has promised to take her back to our new house." She spoke with utter sympathy. "In the mean time, we have to get back and deal with those werewolves. Rose and Esme have gone to finish the new house."

"Wait. Where are we moving exactly?" I said with confusion. Everything was happening so fast.

"Elkins, West Virginia. It's very cloudy there so it will be safe enough for us. And there's a wonderful hospital for Carlisle to work at." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What about… I mean there has to be a… I don't know if I can…" My mind was racing.

"Look Edward. We have to go now Bella is still changing and she needs you. We can sort everything else out when we get there. You know Esme. She'll have everything set up, she loves building."

All I could do was nod. "EMMETT! COME ON RUN!!" I shouted to him as he was fighting with the beast. Jasper quickly appeared by Alice's side and once Emmett had broke free, we ran. Nothing could make me run faster than knowing I was to be with Bella. She needs me. We ran back to our Forks home, all the stuff had been packed up. I knew that once Alice saw Charlie dead. She told everyone to pack up.

We all got into my S60 R and I pressed my foot so hard on the gas pedal even Emmett was forced back in a whiplash.

Elkins was 2,853 miles from Forks. For a human to drive, it would take one day and nineteen hours. For Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I piled in my Volvo; it took us about four hours. For me, it felt like an eternity. When we finally reached the "Welcome to Elkins." sign, I called Carlisle's cell phone.

It rang once and then he answered, "Edward?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. It's me. How is she?"

"She's fine. Well as fine as dying can get, I guess" I swallowed hard.

"How do we get to our new place?"

"Well, if your on highway 33, just keep going then turn left on Locust St. and then right on Diamond St. follow that all the way to the end and follow the dirt road until you see the house. You can't miss it of course."

"See you soon. Bye." I hung up and drove up the winding dirt road until I saw the timeless house.

_ Hey everyone! if anybody knows what Charlie's real partner's name was, could you let me know? i looked and looked but couldnt find it. thanks guys. oh and a little FWI: Elkins is and actual place and it is supposed to be one of the cloudiest places in the USA._


	4. Powers

_I do not own twilight or the characters_

* * *

Chapter 4- powers

Alice's POV

I could easily sense the anxiety of the car ride there. Nobody spoke except Jasper a few times asking if I was alright. I hated thinking about Bella being hurt. The closest thing I had to a father was Carlisle, and I couldn't even imagine losing him. Jasper lightly massaged his strong fingers across my shoulder blades and tried to calm us even more. I knew that he was making us all feel more at ease. All of us, except Edward of course. Edward grabbed the silver phone and dialed Carlisle's phone number. I could see Bella screaming in our newly-built basement. I blocked out the thought and tried to concentrate on Jasper's soothing fingers.

The car came to a harsh stop. I knew that we had arrived. The house was even more beautiful than in my vision. Edward was inside before I even undid my seatbelt. I knew this was going to be a very, very rough three days.

Edwards POV

I ran up as fast as I could and launched myself down the stairs to the basement.

There she was. Carlisle had strapped her arms to a comfortable chair but her agonizing pain seemed to carve a hole in my dead heart.

_I love you, son. I know you can handle this. Just remember, when this is all over, you will have eternity for the two of you._

Carlisle's soothing thoughts calmed me for a moment and I flashed him a worried smile. He quietly walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him. I knew this would be a start to a three-day-long hell.

She screamed every second. Sometimes I could make out sentences like "Edward! Put out the fire!" or "The fire is everywhere!" and all I could do was hold her throbbing hand and kiss her hand and forehead. Other than that I was completely helpless, and that tore me up inside.

I wished I could be the one enduring this pain; I would go through the fire streaming through my body as it had eighty-nine years ago. That memory never seemed to go away.

Jasper's POV

I tried as hard as I could to spread some kind of good feeling down there, but nothing seemed to work. It was so hard to see Edward like this. I couldn't remember what my transformation was like. Except for the fire, that memory never goes away.

Rosalie's POV

I tossed and turned on the couch. The harsh shrieking of Bella's transformation tore me up. This is why I couldn't bare to see her change. How I wished I was still human. How could she actually _want_ to be damned to this life? I would do anything to have mortality. But somehow, deep inside, I was happy about living with her.

Emmett kissed my neck as he attempted to make me feel better.

This only made me furious. I pushed him away a started towards the door. Sometimes I didn't understand why he didn't understand _my_ frustration.

"I'm going hunting." I said with a harsh glare shooting his way.

"Okay babe, I'll come with you." He said trying to be comforting.

"Urgh, whatever. I need to get away from, THAT." I said as I glanced at the basement door.

"Okay, cool. I'd like to see if there's anything decent hunting out here anyways. Maybe we'll scope out a good hunting spots for Bella when she finishes." Yeah. Like that's what I want to think about.

Just before I shut the door, another scream chilled my bones. The déja vu of my transformation replayed in my head. I shuddered remembering the flames running through my veins. That memory never seems to go away.

Carlisle's POV

I sat down at my new desk flipping through the pages of one of my old encyclopedias. I hoped that Edward was doing alright.

I heard a faint knock at the door that I knew was my beloved Esme's.

"Come in, my love." I said as she opened the door. She walked up and kissed me lightly, I hoped that Edward's love for Bella would be as passionate as mine and Esme's.

"I'm worried about Edward. He's not taking this well. Bella still has twenty-four hours left. I feel so helpless." The motherly worried look in her eyes inspired me in every way.

"Don't worry darling. He'll get through it. I've done this many times. You remember what it was like. The fire, I mean. That never really goes away."

"You're right. I love you." She whispered as she kissed me on the top of my head.

Esme's POV

I kissed Carlisle goodbye as I headed for the door. There had to be something I could clean.

"I'm going to keep busy." I said as I reached for the door handle. Carlisle was my true love, I knew that. I also knew that Bella was my Edward's true love. I waited on the moment when she was finished this nightmare.

Carlisle always knew what to say. And he was right I did remember briefly my transformation, nobody really forgets.

Alice's POV

I opened my eyes as I saw Bella's transformation ending. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to Carlisle's office and burst through the door without knocking.

I couldn't believe what I had seen. It was incredible. The irony of my vision was sure to surprise Carlisle.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" he said like he thought something was wrong.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong." I said quickly. I couldn't spit out the news fast enough. "You're never going to believe this, but Bella has a power. Just like me and Edward and Jasper. But it's much, much different." I don't even think I would fully understand it.

"Well what is it Alice?"

"Her power is-" I was cut off by Edward storming through the door. He had obviously heard my thoughts.

* * *

_Dunn Dunn Duhhhhhhh... lol. review, review, review! what do you think it will be? tell me!_


	5. Incredible news

_Hey everyone! hope you loved the cliffie. well most questions answered here. i will post more as soon as i can. I do not own twilight or the characters._

* * *

Chapter 4- Incredible news

Edwards POV

I couldn't run upstairs fast enough. I didn't know exactly why I had to ask Alice if it was true, but I had to. I was in shock, maybe I should've seen it before, and I mean it fits perfect.

When I got to the door of Carlisle's office, he looked as if he were waiting for a death sentence.

"Well what is it, Alice? What's Bella's power?" Carlisle asked with an anxious look in his eye.

"She arrogates powers." Alice said with a huge sigh. She seemed relieved. Then I hugged her as tight as I could. I couldn't believe that my Bella would have a power.

"Everyone! Alice has brought us incredible news!" I shouted. Within seconds the entire family was back, even Emmett and Rosalie who had been hunting.

"What's so important?" Rose asked bitterly. Alice was fighting to be free from my grasp so I let her go as we let everyone file into the bright office.

"Bella has a power! She can arrogate powers! Isn't that just amazing? She can help us so much." I couldn't stay. I shoved past everyone and ran back down to my love, who, in a few hours would be immortal.

Alice's POV

"Whoa, slow down Edward." He said as Edward shoved past everyone rudely. "Okay so I know I may not be that brains of this family, so can someone please explain what Bella will be able to do exactly?" Emmett asked. Rosalie just shook her head with a smile. She didn't seem surprised that he didn't completely understand.

"Well, it means that she gains other's powers when they are used towards her. So if Edward read tried to read her mind, she would be able to read minds. And if Jasper tried to use his powers on her, she would be able to use them too." I spoke as the confused face slowly wiped off Emmett's face.

"Well that explains why Edward cant read her mind." Emmett said. Maybe he was smarter than we all gave him credit for.

"But, there are a few details. She can't read everyone's mind right away, and from farther away like Edward can, only a little bit. And it increases the more he uses his power on her. She can also transfer _her_ powers to others. Which means, if Bella wanted to, she could make everyone of us have a power."

Everyone's jaw dropped. They all looked deep in thought.

Esme broke the silence. "Well. Let's just make sure that you and Edward and Jasper don't use your powers on her just yet. She will have a lot on her plate when she's finished, with Charlie's death and everything."

She was right. It would be hard not to have a vision. I would have to keep my mind distracted at all times.

Edward's POV

Once I ran down the stairs, and launched myself into her arms. I hoped she wouldn't remember this when she "woke up". She continued to squirm and scream so loud it was deafening. Especially, because my senses were much more acute than a humans.

I didn't actually look at her because I had been going so fast (and also because my eyes were forced shut from her blaring screams). She had looked different already. Her hair was a darker mahogany color that flowed to her mid-back. I couldn't see her eyes because they were squeezed tightly. Her legs seemed longer and she was leaner. I didn't think that she could get any more beautiful than she already was, but I was wrong.

I concentrated hard on not launching myself at the basement walls from hearing her suffer. I heard them all thinking.

_Why the hell does Bella get everything? First she's a human and I wish I was her. And now she's a vampire and I STILL want to be her. She gets all the powers. This is completely unfair!_

That had to be Rosalie.

_I should break this silence I know everyone is very uncomfortable. _Esme.

_I don't know how I can distract my brain so much that I won't have a vision. I would have to have my mind completely set on one thing. If I had a vision of Bella, she would pretty much automatically have a vision. That would be weird; not knowing what this is._

Poor Alice. It would be really hard for her to concentrate on one thing.

I realized that I too had to stop reading minds, at least until she knew. Maybe I could just put on the loudest and noisiest CD that I owned. But I couldn't leave her. I had to block out their thoughts. It was a good thing that I had so much practice. In just a few short moments, it would all be over.

Her shrieks slowly subsided until it happened. Her voice suddenly stopped and she flinched once. I knew that was the very moment her heart had stopped beating.

* * *

_Hehe. another cliffie! dont you just hate me sometimes? yeah, yeah i love you too. anyways i HAVE to give an ENORMOUS shout out to x.Blade.OfGrass- without you, this chapter couldnt have been complete! thanx Mitch. 33 XoX AllieCullen-xx_


	6. True love

_I do not own twilight or the characters. -- thank you for all the reviews. you guys rule!_

* * *

Chapter 6- True Love

Edward's POV

"Bella?" I asked, maybe she could hear me.

"Edward?" her eyes shot open; they were as black as night. "Oh Edward! It's finally over!"

I didn't speak. I simply grabbed the back of her head and pressed my lips passionately to hers. The curiosity of possible change was tempting me. I had to see if it was the same.

It wasn't.

Whatever I had expected, it was a million times better. Her arms were still strapped to the chair, so I had to untie them.

She just chuckled

Then I swept her off her feet and ran up the stairs to my new bedroom.

I looked at her. I don't know why I feared this so much.

She was perfect.

Her hair was as soft as silk and her skin tone had barely changed, as it was already pale.

She was taller and had beautiful scarlet lips which were set perfectly on her heart-shaped face.

"You're… you're _perfect_." I said as I tucked her silky hair behind her ear.

Then it happened.

The one thing I fretted losing the most about her mortality, it had never left her.

She blushed.

I couldn't help myself. Knowing I no longer had to restrain myself from hurting her, I slid both hands around her neck. As our lips met, I tried to remember her kiss as a human, but all I could think about was now.

Here.

With her in my arms.

Bella's POV

It was over.

I was dead.

But somehow I had never felt more alive in my entire life. As he moved his lips against mine, I remembered we no longer had boundaries.

No more wishing.

I had everything I could want; right in front of me, whispering he loved me into my ears.

My hearing scared me at first. It sounded like I could here a pin drop a mile away.

Edward had told me that I would be different; as all vampires did when they changed. I had to see my new appearance.

I unwillingly unlocked our cold lips and pulled him in front of the mirror with me.

I was taller next to him and my jeans felt like they were going to fall off from being loose. I had obviously gone down a size or two.

But I also had to have gone up a cup size. My transformed body was no longer average, it was more.

Each one of my mahogany hairs lied perfectly on my head. My lips were redder, and my eyebrows were better shaped. Then suddenly, while still gazing at myself, I blushed.

I thought I felt myself blush earlier, but didn't know for sure.

Oh great.

Now Edward would know when I was embarrassed.

"I told you so: perfect." Edward whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. He was behind me and in our reflection I saw one thing: true love.

Then I turned around to face him and pressed his cold lips to mine. As he sat back down on the bed, all I could say was the truth.

"No. you're perfect."

Before he could argue I sat on his lap and tangled my fingers in his hair. We kissed, and every time he would have pulled away three days ago, he didn't.

I will never forget what happened next. I had his face in my hands when suddenly a voice appeared in my head.

_This is the best moment of my life. My Bella is everything I wanted her to be and more. I'm so relieved that she's here…_

That's all I heard. I pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Edward asked looking disappointed I had stopped.

Oh no. the voice was back. Damnit, I was going crazy again. Why could I here his voice when he was right here, inches away from me.

Suddenly he gasped. "Oh no, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. God, I'm such an idiot!"

I was so confused. First I hear a voice in my head and know Edward acts like it's his fault. Could he know? Maybe he could read my mind now.

Oh great.

"Alice! Come up here! We have to tell Bella!" he shouted. It sounded like thunder to my fragile ears. I squinted and tried to block out the thoughts racing through my mind.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said, quieter this time.

It was Esme. "Alice is busy doing some trigonometry in her room with music playing very loud." She sounded so motherly like always.

"Wow. She's good. Better than me, I slipped. Can you please go get her and ask her if she can help me explain?" He asked then he looked at me as if I were a psychopath.

I hadn't realized that my eyes were shooting every which way and I was breathing deep and fast; almost hyperventilating.

"Actually, tell her that we'll explain on the way to go hunting." He said with a teasing smile.

"Edward, I don't think it would be a good idea that Alice came. You should ask Emmett or Rose to come just incase Alice… you know… might confuse Bella more."

"I don't think that's possible." I said as I gulped hard.

They both chuckled and Esme nodded, "Well you'd be surprised Bella."

I didn't doubt her.

Edward grabbed my hand as he pulled me to run down the stairs with him.

"Emmett! Come over here." Emmett appeared in front of us in no time. "Come with us hunting, you and Rose went earlier, so you can show us a good spot."

"No problem." He said with pity in his eyes.

_Oh no! Now Bella is going to know about what happened to Charlie! I just won't bring it up, hopefully Edward won't either._

My dead heart sunk.

* * *

_What do you guys think will happen? i've already written it but i wont post it until i get some REVIEWS. mwah hahaha. im evil but its okay! ill post it as soon as i get three. just three little reviews. its worth it right? AllieCullen-xx _


	7. Explanations

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! thanks so much and i have to shout out to Mitch and Binka 3 anyways I do not own Twilight or the characters._

* * *

Chapter 7- explanations

Bella's POV

"What? What's wrong with Charlie? Where is he? I NEED TO KNOW WHERE CHARLIE IS!" I let out a loud dry sob. Suddenly the overwhelming confusion brought tears to my eyes, but no matter how hard they tried, the tears were almost locked in, they couldn't escape down my cheek.

Edward spoke but all he could say was, "Bella, I'm so sorry."

That was all he had to say. I knew that my wonderful mortal father was…was… I couldn't bare myself to think it. Suddenly I felt the aching holes in my chest burst open. Like, if I had stitches there, they were suddenly ripped at the seams within half a millisecond.

I collapsed on the floor. I clenched my fists tight, and rubbed my face as I continued to sob without one tear.

"Emmett, go get something for Bella to drink. She's in no shape to hunt for herself yet. We can teach her another time." With that Edward sat himself on the floor next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be okay Bells. I love you." Then he slid his arms under my knees and carried me up the stairs.

I felt weak.

Lifeless. Well, more lifeless than I already was.

When we got to our bedroom I sat on his lap on the bed, he had to explain everything.

Edwards POV

"Bella, there's a lot that I have to tell you, I'll start off on the day that you were transformed. Once I bit you, you shrieked so loud that some near-by hikers heard you. They didn't know what was going on, so they called the police. It was _not_ your fault at all; if anything it's my fault I should have gotten you farther away. And well, when that Jacob kid found out that we broke the treaty, he went after us and Emmett had to save you and me from getting attacked so he tackled him into the road; by accident of course."

I didn't want to frighten her but she looked so lost by my words, I was scared for her.

"When they rolled onto the road, they hit your father's cruiser." She cried out in grief. Then she dug her head into my chest and I sobbed too.

I couldn't see her in such pain.

"Would you like me to stop? I don't want to overwhelm you." I whispered into her ears.

"No, please go on. I want to know what happened. I just can't believe he's… he's gone."

"Alright, well I heard him thinking right before he died. The last think he thought was that he loved you."

She smiled.

At last.

"And Alice didn't get there in time, so we had already packed up and now we're here."

"Where's here?"

"Elkins, West Virginia. You can go outside; it's nearly as cloudy as forks."

She nodded with a relived smile. "Wait, that doesn't explain the voices in my head."

"Well, you see, you're going to have to get used to it because you have a power."

"I-I…I have a power?" she asked like she had just won an award.

"Well, technically you have my power. You can read minds, and eventually do exactly what Alice and Jasper can do too."

"You lost me."

"Bella, you can arrogate powers. And you can give your powers to others. So if you choose, every one of us will be able to have a power."

Her mouth hung open. She didn't speak, I didn't know if she could. This was a lot to swallow.

"You are more powerful than any vampire I have _ever_ heard of." I whispered.

When she broke the silence it wasn't what I had expected her to say. "Edward, I believe I made you a promise before I was transformed. I love you so much and know I need your help to… adjust to things. Forever."

"Marry me?"

"If I had my way, I would marry you right now."

I smiled, "I do, Isabella swan."

* * *

_Aww doesnt that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? okay well if you guys like this story i have a few requests. Firstly, Regret by x.Blade.OfGrass. still under construction but its lookin good!!! if your into Harry Potter, check out Love Potion number nine by BinkaStrait. It's all good!! and if you want to check out my new projects check out my song fic- Bella and Edward songs and my picks for the Twilight cast- Twilight: the movie. Dont for get to review, i loooove reading them._


	8. Shopping

_I do not own twilight or the characters_

* * *

Chapter 8- Shopping

Bella's POV

"I do, Edward Cullen." I smiled as I pulled his head towards me to a kiss.

Suddenly an incredible sense of fury rushed through my body. The desire to rip something apart seemed to control my whole body. Then I smelled the sweet, alluring smell of blood. Which, is weird because when I was mortal, the smell of blood made me nauseous.

"Emmett's here." He said in a faint whisper.

I suddenly ran out the door and down the stairs. He wasn't in the living room so I launched out the door as he set the animal on the lawn. It was about the size of a six-year-old child but was covered with thick, black hair.

"Black bear was the best I could find." He said, almost disappointed. "Not very 'gourmet', I'll admit. But you can look harder when you're ready."

Before I could even respond I rocketed at the beast, as its bitter-sweet blood slid down my throat.

Once I had finished, Emmett snickered and carried it away to the trees beside or mansion.

"Uhh, let's go get you cleaned up Bell." Rose said while shaking her head.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. Oh nice, another blush. Edward just smiled and followed us inside.

Rosalie brought me upstairs into her room, grabbed a towel out of the closet and gave me a slight shove into her en suite.

"Set the water to as hot as it will go. Don't worry about wasting hot water; take as long as you want. It will feel good on those tense muscles of yours." She shut the door behind her.

When I turned around and saw myself in the mirror it was disgusting. Although I had supermodel good looks now, I was dirty and had a brown-tainted blood stains down the front of my shirt. I took off my shirt and slipped my loose pants off and stepped into the boiling water.

It was so relaxing. The water seemed to rinse off all the stress I had felt. As I looked down and watched the red-ish brown water spiral down the drain.

I thought of Charlie. I closed my eyes and remembered all my favorite memories with him.

No more making him dinner.

No more watching his face beam whenever he told me he had caught a fish.

No more un-awkward silences during breakfast.

No more dad.

I shuddered at his memory. I would miss him so much.

Once I shampooed and conditioned my hair a few times, I decided that I should get out. I grabbed the towel and dried myself my self off a bit and slid the curtain open.

My dirty clothes had been replaced with more clean, name-brand clothes. I put on a light pink Talula shirt, some Guess jeans, and an adorable white Juicy Couture sweatshirt. There was no way these things would have fit me before.

Rosalie's POV

When I closed the door, I walked down the hall to Alice's room. She had the stereo turned up so loud I could barely hear myself screaming her name from the outside of the door. The blaring noise of some punk-rock band made me grind my teeth with discomfort. I knocked as hard on the door as I could, "ALICE!!!! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!"

No reply. Whatever, I had to go in. I burst through the door to find her biting on the end of her pen looking at a math textbook. She obviously didn't hear me come in so I turned her stereo player off.

"Oh finally! If I had to do _one_ more question I would have jumped out the window!" Even though that would hardly affect her.

"Yeah, so Bella knows now. Edward explained mostly everything to her so she won't be freaked out."

"Okay, that's good. At least I don't have to-" she stared off into space; she was having a vision.

Alice's POV

It was the most beautiful wedding I had ever seen. There was Bella at the alter with Edward in a bright, and beautiful meadow. I thought I had seen it somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. They were glowing; literally. It was very bright out so Edward and Bella glittered in the gorgeous sunlight.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Bella and Edward are going to get married!" I said as I hopped off the hardwood floor. "You know what that means. Shopping!"

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter wasnt as action-packed as some others, but the next one will completely surprise you!_ Thanks for all the reviews, i LOVE reading them! I love you Binka and Mitch! 


	9. Visions

_I do not own Twilight or the characters. (i love you Mitch and Binka! Welcome to LCSS Victoria)_

* * *

Chapter 9- Visions

Bella's POV

As I walked out into the hallway I was suddenly being squeezed tightly in the arms of Emmett.

"Welcome to the family, it's nice to finally have a baby sister." He said as he lightly punched me in the arm.

"Yeah, now it's official." Jasper said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, guys" I squeaked, and pulled out of his tight grasp.

Once I was released, Edward stood across the hall and looked at me with that crooked smile I loved so much.

"What?" I asked because he just stood and stared at me.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you didn't run away screaming."

"Well I guess you're just not that scary." I said in a flirtatious tone.

Then he used his super-speed to run up and grab my face in his hands. When our lips touched, there was a sudden picture in my head. It's hard to describe the vividness of the scene that played in my head.

It was perfect.

My wedding.

There I was standing in_ our_ meadow, saying 'I do'.

When our lips unlocked, the vision stopped and I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my angel."

Then suddenly Rose and Alice appeared in front of us with beaming eyes. "Oh my god! You guys are getting married! I can't wait! Oh we need flowers and a cake and decorations and of course a DRESS!" She jumbled out all the words so fast it took a while before my brain could fully process what she said.

"And I do believe we promised to take you shopping for new clothes once you changed!" They looked at each other and then back at me, "We're going to New York!" they said together.

I smiled and jumped up and down with excitement. Suddenly I had gained a strange want to…_shop_.

Alice's POV

I had asked Esme to be ready for shopping when Bella had changed, of course; she was.

She had her purse and Bella's new purse around her arm and opened the door for us as Rosalie and I pulled Bella down the stairs.

"Okay, so for the three of us, it should take about three hours to drive all the way there. It shouldn't be scary for us to drive anymore to you. Because if it is, it will take seven and a half hours to get there. Your choice." I said as I looked at Bella.

"Umm. Three hours sounds good."

"Yay!" I said as I opened the passenger seat to Rosalie's BMW. "Don't forget Bella, I'm sure you had a vision of your wedding like I did, and whenever I have a vision, you will too."

"Okay, why don't we talk about what we're going to do when we get there, it's already 5:30." She said obviously trying to change the subject. When she said it she smiled at Rosalie, who had a bitter look on her face.

"Well, we'll get a hotel downtown, and then scope out some parties? What do you think?"

"Sounds great!" Bella and Rose said together.

"Well, you can only go if I come with you. And don't forget you are all married… or engaged." Esme said with a motherly glare at Bella. She simply smiled innocently and started chattering madly with Rosalie.

Then the vision hit me like a big yellow school bus. It was unclear, very dark, and colored lights flashing every which way. Then all I saw was a large whip of fiery red hair stream past me, and then the sweet, tempting smell of human blood.

Bella's POV

Rose and I were talking about what color bridesmaid dress I was going to choose when suddenly another vision appeared. It was very dark, besides a lot of flashing lights. Then I saw _her_ step past me. Her fiery red hair sent shivers down my spine just seeing it. Then I looked down, and there was a large pool of sweet-smelling blood around my feet.

The vision stopped. I was still in the car and Alice looked at me with an intense amount of terror in her golden eyes.

"Did you see her too?" I asked; just as frightened.

"Yes. Victoria. She was there. But it was dark. It was hard to see her, but there was blood."

I had no idea what was going to happen next.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Don't stop! i love reading them! This story is really heating up! the next chapter should get you on the edge of your seat. _


	10. New York

_I do not own Twilight nor the characters._

* * *

Chapter 10- New York

Bella's POV

When we finally saw the lights of the city, the tense mood died down. "Finally, we're here." I said, attempting to break the silence.

"Yeah, about time!" Rose said as she looked out the window.

"I don't think it's a good idea that we go out tonight, girls. It's not that I don't want to, but you know, any place where Victoria could be there, we should stay away from." Esme said. I had normally forgotten that she was only a few years older than us; her maturity showed different.  
"Urgh, fine. You guys are such party-poopers." Rose blurted as she slumped back in the seat.

I sighed deeply and opened my window for some fresh air. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

"We could rent some movies, and do facials and have a fun girl's night, so in the morning we can SHOP!" Alice said as she clapped her hands at the word.

"Okay, well you girls said that in your, it was dark, right?" Esme asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, but there was a lot of colored lights flashing everywhere." I said as the memory made me shiver.

"Well that was probably the night club we were going to go to tonight. We shouldn't have too much to worry about. But this does mean that Victoria is close; too close. So watch out, I don't want any mishaps for Bella's wedding." She said with a beaming smile towards me.

"Thanks, Esme." I smiled back at her noticing that my new smile was full of beautifully shaped, vibrant white teeth.

_Ahh, yet another one getting married. I'm so glad that my Edward has found someone. I love Bella; she is such a sweet girl. I wonder what movies are out…_

It was hard for me to hear her thinking, but I finally started to see Esme as a mother. Her approval suddenly made me think again of Edward and I's wedding; I couldn't wait.

Alice's POV

We pulled up to the large hotel as a valet man in a funny suit took the car.

"This looks nice!" Bella said with beaming eyes. I had forgotten that she wasn't used to expensive things.

"Yeah, not far from downtown." Rose said looking high up to the top of the enormous building.

The glowing "Hilton" sign stood high above my head and the rest of the neon light all around it shined, lighting up the busy city.

When we got inside a huge grand lobby seemed to amaze even me. Everything I saw was so spacious as I walked along the decorated tile floor. When we walked to the front desk a pretty bleach-blonde women talked fakely to us as she welcomed us, "Hi, and welcome to the Hilton New York. How are you folks doing today?"

"We're great!" Bella said with smiling eyes.

"That's fantastic. So how can I help you today?" She said as she typed something on her hidden computer below the desk.

"We'll have a suite for the four of us. Something very nice please." Esme said as she flipped her hair back.

"Great. So I'll check you into our exclusive suite, is that alright?"

"Yes, perfect."

"Alright so here are your door keys and is there anything else?"

"No thank-you."

"So that comes to one thousand three-hundred and sixteen dollars please." She said with a forced smile

Esme pulled out her credit card and handed to the woman.

Bella had a strange look on her face like she had seen a ghost. I chuckled to myself at the fact that she was going to be so amazed by our incredible shopping problems tomorrow.

Bella's POV

It was the best night I had ever had. In my life, the girliest person I knew was Renee. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all put together didn't come anywhere close to comparing. We did facials and manicures and had music playing. When 7:00 a.m. finally came, it felt like we had merely just started. It was so much fun.

x-x-x

"Taxi!" Rose yelled as she swung her arm in the air. Four different taxis stopped for us; no surprise.

We went to what seemed like a million stores when we came upon a small but elegant boutique. We stepped inside the bright room that was full of wedding dresses. They were all so beautiful; I couldn't really remember what the dress in my vision was like, and then within a second, the vivid picture re-appeared in my head.

It was a champagne colored halter dress that flowed along my new curves into a perfectly-lengthed train.

"So which one is it?" Alice said knowing I had just seen it. I gazed around the small room until I saw it. It was on a Manequin that stood about the same height as me. Its breath-taking features made me drop my jaw in awe. "This is it." I said simply.

"Okay. Go try it on and let's keep going." Alice said looking at her hands which were full of crammed bags.

"It's a Vera Wang. Very chic. It's a one of a kind. Originally made for a celebrity but the engagement didn't work out." Big surprise.

"Oh, that's good, now try it on, we have more to see!" Alice said lightly pushing me behind the curtain.

As I slipped the dress over my head, it seemed to fit perfectly. The silky fabric slid along my skin and made me shiver with delight.

"Rose, can you tie this up for me please?" I asked Rosalie because Alice obviously had her hands fuller.

"Sure." She said as she pulled the silk ribbons tighter and tied it into a perfect bow at the bottom.

Perfect.

Just like my Edward; he would love it.

"I love it." I said looking in the full-length three-way mirror.

Esme, Alice, Rose and the shop-keeper all had their mouths open in astonishment.

"It's…it's beautiful." The lady managed to get out.

I blushed again.

"Well that's an understatement." Esme said as she rubbed her long fingers along the fabric.

Alice suddenly ran off and came back with an astonishing tiara that sparkled in the bright lights of the shop.

She lightly placed it on my head and smiled with approval.

"Get it." She whispered.

With that I sped into the dressing room and put back on my clothes.

When I took out my new purse I found a credit card with the name **Isabella Cullen** on the front. My eyes grew wide and I pushed it into Alice's chest.

"No way. I can't accept this from you guys." I said still dazed by the thought of my own credit card.

"Too late." She said and handed it to the woman with a smile.

Alice was always taking care of me.

x-x-x

We had gone into a handful of stores and I now had my hands full of bags. I bought some new clothes for everyday with my new body and a few bags of jewelry.

Rose had bought me a diamond Tiffany's necklace for me; unwillingly. When suddenly, the bright-pink neon sign attracted me towards the store. It was moderately dark inside and crammed full of people but the trendy display of clothes in the dark window had me curious to go inside. There was loud techno music and a large disco ball sending lights every which way in the store. We walked inside when suddenly I inhaled the delicious smell of human blood.

_I've got you now Bella. You took my James away from me and now you must pay._

I dropped my many bags on the floor beside me as her fiery red hair flew past me.

* * *

_Dun dun duhhhhhh. lmao. yet another cliffie. dont worry I'll update soon. thank you for all the reviews dont stop! **be as HARSH as possible.** any questions or sentences you had to reread: TELL ME please. Thanks again. tell me what you think for the next chpter._

_ PS. Mitch & Binka: you guys were worth the grounding 33 _


	11. Phone Calls

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon nor any of the characters._

* * *

Chapter 11- Phone calls

Bella's POV

Her eyes pierced me deep where my soul once lied and I swallowed hard. Then suddenly I heard a blood-curdling scream from right beside me.

It was Esme.

Victoria had a death grip on her and ripped her out of the store.

"NO!" Alice shrieked as she dropped her bags to run after them but as soon as we stepped out side they were no where to be seen.

Alice ran down the street and screamed Esme's name. The panic-stricken Rosalie stood as still as a statue with fear. Then another vision appeared in my head.

Victoria had Esme tied up to a chair and her mouth tied up. The sand below the chair sent a vivid memory back as I realized where they were; La Push beach 1.

"Excuse me miss, you forgot your bags." A lady said as she exited the dark store and broke my concentration.

I rudely snatched them back and watched Rosalie hold Alice in her arms as she sobbed dryly. I ran up to them as fast as I could, not hesitating to walk human-speed.

_Esme is gone. No. Not Esme. _Rose thought as she shook her head in shock.

_What beach could that be? It looks familiar but I don't know. Alice, think! For Esme you have to remember._ Alice continued to sob while she thought.

I ran to the side walk and called for a cab. One stopped immediately. "Come on guys, I'll explain on the way." I said as I lifted Alice to her feet.

We piled into the cab and the driver asked where we were going. "Hilton New York, please." I said; not bothering to look at him. "I know what beach that is. Its La Push beach one; right outside Forks. It's also right beside Jacob's house. You remember the werewolf. Victoria isn't stupid; she knows we'll go after Esme, but I don't know why she didn't just take me." I said with a frustrating look. If anything happened to her because of me I would _never_ forgive myself.

"She thinks she did." Rose said simply. I couldn't understand it, Esme and I don't look alike. "Victoria knows that you changed and she thought that you were Esme. Plus it was dark in there, so it was an easy -but awful- mistake." Rose said as she put her head in her hands.

"Can I borrow your cell please?" I asked. I needed to call Edward and tell him what happened; he would be able to help us. Rose handed me the phone and I dialed his number as fast as I could. It rang once and then Edward answered, "Hello?" He asked happily. "Edward. Victoria's here. She took Esme, thinking it was me and now she's taking her to La Push beach outside of Forks." I spilled out as fast as I could.

"What?! But we can't go down there for two reasons. We broke the treaty and we're not allowed on the reserve." He said obviously, like I didn't already know that.

"I know. Alice, Rose and I are going back to the hotel to think of a plan but if I were you, I would think of a way to get down here, _now._ When you're here I can get more of your power and then, I'll make sure everyone can have some of my power." I said hesitantly.

Alice and Rose both turned my way with an astonished look. "Ar-are you sure you want to do that Bells?"

"I'm positive." I was.

"I mean… really?" He asked as if I had said something crazy.

"Of course, Edward. Esme is my family now. I will do anything to save her. Or anyone of you, for that matter. I love you; and my new family." I said with a serious tone. It was true. Saving Esme was more important than anything right now. "So find a way to get you, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett down here. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." He said like he was still trying to process what I had said.

As I hung up the phone the car stopped in front of the hotel. I paid the cab driver and pulled my bags out of the car. Once we were in the elevator, I hugged Alice and Rose together and we all broke into a big heaping sob. "Everything will be okay." I whispered as the bell rang our floor. We stepped out and ran to our door. I slid the key in and out quickly and dumped my bags on the floor. Once Rose and Alice were inside too, I started unpacking my bags into my small duffle bag. I folded everything as calmly as I could as I tried very hard to think of what to do.

_Maybe we could kill the werewolves…_ thought Rosalie. No. Not an option, as much as I hated Jacob right now, I couldn't do that to him.

_We could try to negotiate with Jacob…_ thought Alice. That was it!

"Alice! You're a genius! Great idea!" I said as I got up and walked toward the phone.

"Huh?" Rose said with a confused look.

"I _thought_ that Bella should negotiate with Jacob so we could save Esme before she arrives there." Alice said with a nervous sigh.

Rose just nodded. I listened to the phone again. It rang once, twice, three times. Come on Jake, pick up! Four times, "Hello?" Billy answered. "Billy!" I exploded. "Billy, it's me Bella! Where's Jacob? I need to speak with him it's urgent." I spoke quickly.

"Bella? Where are you? Jake told me those wretched leeches made you one of them… how dare they."

"Well yeah they did, but I need to talk to Jake. Is he around?" I asked.

"Yes, he's here but first, how are you? After Charlie died I didn't know how you were holding up."

"I'm fine" I added with sorrow buried deep inside my empty chest.

"Okay, well here's Jake."

"Hello?" he spoke harshly.

"Jake! It's me Bella I have to talk to-" I was cut off by his ferocious yelling.

"BELLA?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?" he shouted with a brutally angry tone.

"Jake, please calm down. I have to talk to you about something."

"What could a blood-sucker like you want to talk about?"

"Look Jake, I'm really sorry. Be mad at me, not them. It was my choice. But I need to ask you a favor, as a friend. Not an enemy." I said as warmly as I could.

"A FAVOR?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING."

"No. I'm not. Now can we talk about this normally please?"

"Fine. But I can't believe they did that to you."

"I know, but hear me out, I know you hate Edward because he hurt me before, but we're getting married now, and something awful has happened to Esme; his mother." I continued without letting him interrupt. "There's a vampire that tried to hunt me down last spring and she confused Esme with me and now they're headed up to La Push beach, right now, maybe to… kill Esme."

"Wow."

"I know, it's awful."

"No I mean wow; you actually think that I'm going to help your back-stabbing family."

"Jake, don't be like this. You're still my friend, I don't want things to end like this!" I was getting upset because I had a feeling that he wasn't giving in.

"I'm sorry; Bella, but I can't help you anymore." He said with a regretful tone. With that the opposite line went dead.

* * *

_I know, Binka (& any other Jacob lovers) that this story disapoints you, but all you can do is hope that things will get better. :) sorry, i cant give anything away. Thanks for all the reviews, i love you guys 33_


	12. Jacob

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or New Moon nor the characters in them._

* * *

Chapter 12- Jacob

Alice's POV

The vivid picture in my mind all fell together as I pictured Esme on the beach. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and avoid the awful image. I had to help her.

"Jake? JACOB?!? NO!" Bella screamed. Jacob must have hung up on her. I couldn't believe this was happening; we had to try and deal with our natural enemy to save Esme. This isn't fair.

Jacob's POV

I hung up the phone as fast and hard as I could. I can't believe that pretty-boy leech changed Bella. He doesn't deserve her; Bella deserves someone with a heart, someone who cares. What was she thinking? I mean he left her for months and made her jump off a cliff!! And then she takes him back like he never left?

I was breathing rapidly and my whole body was shaking.

"Dad, I'm going to see Sam, okay?" I asked as I took off my shoes.

"Yeah, go ahead son."

With that I stormed out the door and my clothes ripped off as I became my other form. I was so used to it now, it seemed natural. As I sped through the dark, dense forest, Sam met me in a clearing far from any trails.

"So, Bella huh? What did you say?" he asked. Sam being able to read my thoughts sure saved a lot of time.

"I told her to dream on if she thought I was going to help her." I said with a satisfied smirk.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Uhh, wouldn't you? I mean, those leeches broke our treaty, and with _Bella_." Why couldn't he understand me?

"Listen Jake, I know that we all have beefs against the vampires, but you _know_ Bella. Remember? The one who stood by you when you changed. And even though you made a lot of sacrifices for her, she was a good friend to you. Maybe you should return the favor?"

This didn't make any sense. First I should be careful because she was fragile and human, and now I should be nice to her because she's a vicious immortal?

"Look. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but… well look at Emily and I. I love her and would do anything for her even though we're not the same thing." With that he raised his eyebrows in a questioning way.

I sighed. He was right. I should do this for Bella. Although I might never forgive her for what she did, I should be decent enough to help her this once.

"Thanks." I said with a warm smile. I tried to be genuine but I was afraid it was covered by my intense confusion.

I ran back to my house and reached for the phone.

"Hi Jake, is everything okay?" my dad asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, everything is just great." I said with bitter sarcasm. I searched for the last number on my call display and waited for a ring.

Bella's POV

Why is Jake doing this to me? I thought we were friends. Maybe he'll call back. No. He was pretty convincing. I still don't understand why he doesn't trust me anymore, I mean just because I'm now beautiful, powerful and immortal, things should be the same right? I didn't even have to answer my own thoughts.

I went back to packing up my new clothes when I got to the dress.

It was perfect.

But I wasn't going to get a chance to wear it because some godforsaken vampire has a grudge. I hated Victoria with every bone in my un-dead body. I wanted to kill her.

As I sat, plotting her death, the cell phone rang. I sprinted to the next room to answer it, and the voice on the other line made me stop breathing.

"It turns out that I got the wrong girl, didn't I?" Victoria's voice pierced a whole right through my empty chest.

I nodded even though I knew she wouldn't notice.

"Well I guess you and your precious Edward will have to get here or _she'll_ pay the price. I know that you know where we are. Be here before noon tomorrow or I'll kill her, and then I'll kill you." The line went dead.

I froze. The cold, silver phone still in my hand up to my ear.

"Is everything okay?" Alice chimed. I swung my head towards the alarm clock. The digital numbers read: 12:06. I swallowed hard.

"Bella what's wrong? Who was that?" Alice asked, now concerned.

"It was Victoria." I whispered so low only a vampire could hear.

She didn't say anything; she was too shocked.

"She said that we have to be there by noon tomorrow or she'll kill Esme." I said not any louder.

The cutting silence continued when I realized that Rose was standing behind me.

"I just got off the phone with Carlisle. They'll be here in an hour." Rose spoke solemnly; she must have heard us.

I jumped as the phone in my hand rang loudly. "Hello?" I said shakily.

"Bella, it's me Jacob. I just want to tell you how sorry I am. You're still my friend no matter… _what_ you are." He spoke with a thoughtful tone.

"Jake, Victoria's going to be there soon, she has Esme and I wont be there in time and she said she's going to kill me and-"

"Bella, calm down. Start from the beginning." He said in a calm tone, as I tried to get over my hysterics.

I told him the entire story all the way from last spring and I didn't leave out a thing. I knew that I was talking to the Jake I knew and remembered. He was no doubt my best friend.

As the conversation ended, his voice finally broke my story.

"Wow. You were right; that is awful. Bella I don't know what I can do because if I go after this Victoria girl, I might hurt Ehmsee."

"It's Esme, and I don't know either, it's just, well there has to be something we can do." There was a short silence until I had something of an idea. "Well maybe… could you make sure that nobody goes anywhere near La Push beach 1 today or tomorrow? Just in case."

"Yeah I think Sam and the boys can handle that." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Thanks again Jake, I couldn't do this without you. You're an amazing friend; natural born enemy or not." I said sweetly.

"Yeah same for you, Bells. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I have to go now, bye."

"Bye."

The second I hung up, I heard the voices.

_Oh my Esme I have to get her back. I need her. I need my love back here with me._

Poor Carlisle, this must be excruciating for him.

_Esme, we have to get her back, she's been a mother to me for so long. I have to save her. I wonder how Carlisle's holding up. I couldn't live for a second knowing my Bella was in danger._

I smiled at the fact that I can now read Edward's mind.

At that moment Alice opened the door and the four boys piled into our suite.

* * *

_Okay for the Jacob lovers (that means you Binka) there. hahaha i told you so. he is a good guy! and for the Jacob haters, can you really hate him now? review and tell me your POV._

_Insider with Bink and Mitch and Sara: PROPERTY OF JACOB BLACK arrow pointing down lmao. good times. hope that sharpie is still there on monday!!_


	13. Focusing

_Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or New Moon._

* * *

Chapter 13- Focusing

Bella's POV

I ran up and tackled Edward into a hug. Of course he didn't even flinch because he had me locked in his arms, like he would never let me go. Once he let me down, I reached up on my tip-toes to put my arms around the back of his neck and pressed my lips to his. Simply his presence made me more at ease.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bells." He answered with an uncomforting uncertainty in his voice.

Rosalie and Emmett had the same reunion as Edward and I, and then followed by Alice and Jasper. Carlisle just stood there looking out the open window in a depressed looking daze. I walked up and hugged him too. His muscular chest resembled Edward's as I brought my self close to him.

"I promise you, I won't let _anything_ happen to Esme." I whispered lovingly.

He smiled warmly and simply said, "I know."

_Edward has definitely done an amazing job. Bella is incredible. She reminds me a lot of my Esme with her thoughtfulness. Oh, Esme. I hope she's safe…_

This time I heard his thoughts more clearly, obviously Edward had tried to use him power on me again.

I found yet another reason to love being a vampire: I couldn't cry. No matter how much I wanted to burst into tears over the thought of Esme hurt, they could never escape down my fretful cheek.

"Well, there's no time to waste, so get your bags girls, we have to go." Jasper said with a sophisticated tone. "I sure hope you're packed."

With that I bolted into the next room and Rosalie, Alice and I all appeared with our suitcases in hand. My free hand was quickly filled by Edward's. We fast-walked through the flawless hallway and shuffled into the elevator.

Once we arrived at the front desk, the bleach-blonde woman said something, but I was too preoccupied to comprehend her useless blurb. We piled into the shiny red car with the top up.

"We won't all fit in here, you know." I said as I Edward's eyebrows rose.

"Do you really think that's a problem for us, hunn?" He said teasingly as I remembered that my beloved family members were criminal master-minds when it came to grand-theft auto.

I laughed hollowly and watched Emmett as he smoothly pulled up in a bright-yellow corvette.

"Hey Rose." He said seductively as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

Rose rolled her eyes as she walked up to the window and whispered something in his ear.

_Emmett is so immature, but boy does he look hot behind the wheel of __**that**__ car._

I tried blocking out their thoughts, not wanting to hear anything unnecessary.

I shook my head with another empty smile as Carlisle closed the door of the driver's seat.

"Jasper, Alice, you two go with Emmett and Rose. Bells, you come with me and Carlisle."

"Mmk." I mumbled under my breath. As I climbed into the spacious back-seat Edward turned around in the passenger seat to face me. Once Carlisle had pulled out of the parking lot, Edward spoke.

"About what you said on the phone, I just want to remind you how amazing you are to me. You really don't have to do this."

I blushed.

Edward cast me my favorite crooked smile and said, "I'm so happy you didn't lose that."

"You know, I don't understand why I blush, I mean, I thought you said that vampires lose qualities like that." I said with a frustrating look.

"I was thinking about that on the plane, and I think I know why," Carlisle looked at me in the rear-view mirror, obviously interested. "I think it's because you were _in_ love when you changed, so there was no need for you to be any more perfect."

I smiled teasingly at him and then looked out the window, into the neon lights that shone in the darkness. I remembered how late it was, which meant we only had so much time left.

x-x-x

I closed my eyes peacefully, knowing that I wouldn't sleep. I listened closely to the mixed thoughts of the people in the city. I couldn't make out what they were saying but the voices seemed to calm me.

Suddenly the silver phone rang loudly and broke my concentration. "Hello?" Edward said tensely.

"Oh, hi Jasper. Yeah, we're way out of the city. Okay, sure. See you there, bye." Then he snapped the shiny phone shut.

"Carlisle, Jasper said to take the next exit and meet us in a department store parking lot. They said they want to go over some things." Edward spoke casually.

"Alright, but we can't be too long." Carlisle said sternly.

The car suddenly came to a neck-wrenching stop. I opened the door to see Rosalie and Alice in an uneasy position.

_Bella, we have to talk to you, but please don't do anything you don't want to._ Alice thought as she stared empathetically into my eyes. Rosalie held her shoulders tensely upward and leaned closer to Emmett.

"Okay, well let's get this over with." Emmett said.

"We all think that your amazing, Bella. And it's really great to have you as a part of this family now, so for Esme's sake, we think that if you 'gave'," He said moving his fingers as air quotes. "Us some of your power, we could all easily communicate and save her as quick as possible." Jasper said with a relieved sigh. He obviously didn't want to be the one to say that.

"Of course." I said simply. It was no problem sacrificing this for Esme.

Everyone suddenly looked a bit shocked, even Edward who had heard it before.

"So, how does it work?" I asked.

"Just focus all you're thinking on giving your power to someone. That's how I use my power." Jasper said with a shrug.

I realized the Alice and Edward were both looking at me dazedly when I had another vision; it was no different than before. Still the bone-chilling image of Esme and Victoria looking at her evilly. Then I heard everyone's thoughts crystal clear, Edward and Alice must have been giving me their powers. Jasper had too because I knew exactly how everyone was feeling at that very moment.

"So, who first?" I asked awkwardly.

Rosalie stepped forward, _Wow. Big change coming, but now I'll know how everyone else in this family feels._

I looked straight into her golden eyes and focused on willing my power to her. I shut my eyes tightly and thought as hard as I could on her. Suddenly, my knees became weak, as if I was human again and everything went hazy. I tried to ignore it and continued to concentrate. Then, my marble skin hit hard against the concrete below me. The same feeling of being sucked up underwater seemed to trap me in the darkness. All sounds faded as I sunk deeper and deeper…

* * *

_Just incase you didnt catch on, Bella collapsed on the ground. i didn't know if that was clear or not... anyways so im finally over my writer's block and got a new chapter up. hope you liked it. thx for the reviews.. KEEP READING!_


	14. Realization

_Disclaimer- i do not own twilight or new moon_

* * *

Chapter 14- realization.

Edward's POV

"BELLA!" I screamed as I watched her angelic body hit hard against the dirty pavement.

"CARLISLE! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? Bella! Oh Bella, please come back to me" I pleaded as I scooped her up into my arms. She felt completely lifeless and I couldn't be sure if she was completely dead or not. Hence, vampires not needing to breathe and all.

"I-I… I don't know… maybe there's some kind of side-affect to her power or something." Carlisle said with a surprisingly terrified tone.

"That would explain my vision; I didn't know what it meant so I didn't say anything. I thought she just fell on purpose; like in shock or something." Alice said with a worried look. The guilt in her eyes was incredibly noticeable.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" I shouted at Carlisle. "I can't just leave her like this!"

Suddenly her enticing cold body flinched. And her perfectly golden eyes looked dazedly up at me.

"Bella! Can you hear me? It's me, my angel, I'm right here." I tried again to read her thoughts. Oh, how I wish I could.

Then strangely enough, she started to look more and more awake. "Edward?" She asked warily. "What happened?"

Rosalie had been standing in shock and when Bella spoke, she ran up, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know if that was my fault or not but I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Rose, I'm feeling better. My head's a little dizzy but I'm fine nonetheless." Her voice sounded more subtle with each word she melodically spoke.

"Bella, oh my dear, I love you so much." I whispered to her.

"Edward, please let me down. We have to go get Esme. We're running out of time. You can explain on the way there…"

I was interrupted by Carlisle's thoughts, _Why would Bella have fainted if she is immortal? OH__MY GOODNESS! I remember__Aro speaking of this when I was with him. He said that if a vampire wills away their power, it weakens them. _

"Edward! I remember-" I cut Carlisle off before he could finish. "Thanks Carlisle. We have to go _right now_!" I turned to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper whom all shared the same confused look. "I'll explain over the phone." I said as I continued to cradle Bella in my arms as I ran back to the vehicle. I gently placed her into the backseat just as Carlisle was starting up the engine. Once we were on the road again, Carlisle sped past the slow traffic with intensity in his grip.

Bella's POV

Nearly a thousand confused thoughts rushed through my head. Why did I collapse? _How_ did I collapse? Did Rosalie get the power? What time is it?

Then within a second, my head dazed into a vision, but this time it was not as clear. The vision was so excruciatingly horrible; I screamed out loud and tried to shake off the terrorizing, yet still hazy scene. I saw Victoria with a destructive look on her face as she stood with a shining dagger pointing right towards the chest of _my _body.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice had a familiar terror buried in it.

"Yes?"

"Carlisle says that he knows why you… err… collapsed. He said that Aro once told him that if a Vampire wills away their powers, they become weak. Obviously that is what you were doing. Although I am unconditionally relieved, I don't quite understand how you became strong again." Edward looked thoughtfully at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Jasper." Carlisle said. "Jasper was using his power to try and calm us down when Bella collapsed and therefore, she regained his power and she became strong." Carlisle's tone resembled a child understanding something for the first time.

Edward nodded and then I looked out the window as the landscape rushed past me. I ran deep into thought while Edward called Jasper and explained. It was hard for me to read Carlisle and Edward's mind; this frustrated me so I closed my eyes even though I wasn't tired. I thought about Esme and what Victoria had decided: to kill me. Probably with the rest of my family around. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting all of them. I loved them. I missed the ease of being around them. The smiles; Emmett's especially.

I didn't realize how long I had been lost in thought until Edward turned to me and said, "Are you sure it was first beach Bells? We're nearing La Push." At that very moment, a bitter smell filled my nose.

It was obviously the smell of a werewolf.

* * *

_Sorry about how short this chapter is, my mom is forcing me off the computer. anyways, im deperately looking for someone to Beta my story so if you're interested, please message or comment about it. thanks. _

_btw- I READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ECLIPSE!!!! IT'S AMAZING!!!!! CANT WAIT!!!!!!!!! _


	15. Immortal Enemies

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon nor Eclipse._

* * *

Chapter 15- Immortal enemies

Jacob's POV

I jumped out of my messy bed quickly and smacked my head hard against the floor below.

"Jake! Get your butt out of bed, or I'll drag you!" Embry yelled, with an obvious annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, leech-lover. Hurry or we're not doing anything for you and your blood-sucking friend." Paul snapped with a glare my way.

I rubbed my head, which I had slammed against the hardwood. My vision became blurry.

"Ugh, can't you guys wait one second? Besides, this is Bella we're talking about. Don't deny it, you don't hate her." I snapped back, as I punched Paul in the arm. All this sleep deprivation was beginning catching up with me.

"You know what, you're right." Jared said with a surprisingly bitter tone. "I don't hate her. What I hate is what she's become." He raised his eyebrows at me. I frowned, scratching my bed-head messy hair. I saw Sam shake his head wistfully at us out of the corner of my eye.

Knowing that Bella was finally coming back made me anxious. What if she hates me now? What if we won't be able to see each other ever again? What if that creep, Edward, leaves her again? What if I won't be able to help her anymore? What if... what if... what if...

A million questions rushed through my busy, exhausted mind. As we ran through the trees beside the shore, the calming, salty smell of the ocean refreshed my senses. Until the sickly sweet smell of a Vampire washed away the peace I had felt. I nearly gagged, as the smell became less dilute.

The clearing of the trees rose out before us until we reached the beach. So many memories here at First beach. I missed those carefree times of being human. The first time Bella and I met. And now here we were; immortal enemies. I was only built to destroy her, no biggie right?

A sigh escaped my lips, knowing that I must have hit my head a little too hard.

Bella's POV

The bitter smell made me cough out once or twice in disgust. But I remembered that Vampires, like myself, didn't need to breathe. I quickly held my breath. It was the weirdest feeling I had ever experienced, not needing to breathe, but it was incredibly convenient. Was there really any downside to being a vampire? Oh yeah, just the fact that I was seconds away from meeting my best friend; who was also my natural-born enemy.

The car pulled up into the empty parking lot and then the corvette pulled in beside us. When I stepped slowly out of the vehicle, I saw four dark shadows rush past me, realizing that was the rest of Jacob's pack.

I missed Embry and Sam and Paul and Jared, even Emily. I wondered if things were ever going to be the same; obviously not. Edward grabbed my hand and looked at me with an un-enthused glare.

I hated this.

_I am grateful that Jacob helped you when I was gone Bella, but I don't love the idea of us putting your and Esme's fate in his hands_, Edward thought to me.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." I whispered, and brought his hand, which was still holding onto mine, up to my lips, kissing it.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett stayed back in their stolen car, all sharing the same disgusted expression on their face as Edward, Carlisle, and I. Jacob as well, I noticed as we slowly began to approach him.

A low rumbling growl escaped Edward's perfect lips as I stepped forward.

"Hey, Jake." I muttered, not knowing whether I should hug him or shake his hand, or maybe just run away and try to find some fresh air.

"Hi Bells," He paused for a moment, before adding "I missed you so much." A tainted smile lit his lips. He was probably enjoying my scent as much as I was his.

"Hello Jacob." Alice said from beside me, not seeming too disturbed by the awkward moment.

"Hi." He said shyly. "Err, well Sam and the boys have made sure that no one is down here for the next few days. We spread the word that there was a lot of heavy-duty cleaning going on down here, and you know how news spreads so fast in this town." He said with a hollow chuckle.

"Yeah," I replied, remembering that Victoria was planning to kill me right where I was standing. I shuddered and Edward tensed, immediately beside me.

That's when I noticed that Jacob was shaking violently.

"Jake, why don't you go get some fresh air and then come back. You'll know if Victoria is here, I promise." I said trying to help him.  
"Good idea." He choked out and then disappeared instantly.

Carlisle's POV

"Thank god! You see Bella? I told you that he was uncontrolled. He can't handle himself at all! How can we trust him when Victoria gets here? It will be dangerously chaotic and I won't let you get hurt!" Edward shouted.

I knew that he was angry and truthfully, he had every right to be. But somehow I knew that Bella trusted Jacob deeply. So I used that as my minuscule bit of hope.

I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and looked at the glowing digits that read, 11:54. I shuddered.

"Edward, I know this is hard for you to understand. But I trust Jacob, besides, Victoria will be here any minute and I need to-"  
Bella looked dazed for a long moment; she must have been having a vision.

"Bella?" I asked nervously, maybe she could see my Esme.

"Bella, honey? What did you see?" Edward murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Her eyes turned black as night, and before she could speak again, I heard Esme's blood-curdling scream rip through the air. It was so loud that it sounded as if she were standing right beside me. I turned my head to the left, only to see Esme tied to a chair with Victoria standing beside her, an evil sneer on her porcelain face.

"Look who showed up?" Victoria snarled harshly, as she strutted towards us with simple, catlike motions.

I didn't think.

I acted on pure adrenaline.

I darted forwards as fast as I could and tackled her to the ground. An enormous creature jumped high over us, looming above while we struggled on the forest floor. Jacob launched himself at her and all I could see was the sand in front of my face as I heard Esme's scream pierce a hole in my empty chest.

* * *

_I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank god! i have been practically eating myself alive for not being able to post. but now i did! yay! how did you guys like this chapter? you better think its preaty freaking amazing because i now have the world's best beta- BrightGreenEyes X33 thanks for everything. review please. i miss you all! _


	16. Fight

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or (the absolutely amazingly brilliant) Eclipse. or any of the characters_

* * *

Chapter 16- Fight

Esme's POV

I shrieked at Carlisle when he attacked the red-headed female. I knew shewas dangerous and the thought of her hurting my love made me shudder in  
promised pain. I watched them roll around on the sand, noting that Bella was  
equally surprised, screaming at them to stop. I never realized how much  
Bella cared for our family, but I couldn't let this mask the fact that my  
angel was fighting violently with a vile vampire who plans to kill my new  
daughter in law, and a wolf beast who was only created to destroy us."No!" Jacob cried, and the disturbed look on his face made me realize that we were no longer alone on this beach. Another werewolf rocketed at me and I  
screamed as its fangs dug deep into my marble flesh. I could barely make out  
Bella's voice near me through the agonizing pain.

Bella's POV

"SAM, NO! SHE'S WITH US! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING LET HER GO! IT'S HER WE'RE  
AFTER! PLEASE, PLEASE, LET HER GO!!" I shouted at the top of my useless  
lungs. I pulled at his thick fur and kicked his enormous legs but nothing  
could stop him, especially because he was easily four or five feet taller  
than me. Suddenly he turned around, revealing his wolf-face and ravenous  
eyes. I was so stunned I couldn't say or do anything at that moment. Edward  
broke the silence with a blaring shout."LET HER GO NOW!" I had never heard such a tone from him and was so  
surprised that I turned my petrified eyes towards Edward.

Sam let her go, with one last look at me. His glare made me remember the  
chaos behind us now involving Emmett and Jasper. I turned to get a better  
look at them when Jasper and Emmett finally wriggled Carlisle free of the  
mess. Jacob continued to fight Victoria and he was obviously winning. Sam's  
head suddenly shot towards Jacob and Victoria, nodded to him self and then  
darted towards them and helped in defeating her. Then I remembered that they  
could read each other's minds. What a coincidence.

With all the commotion of my surroundings I didn't realize all the voices  
echoing in my head.

_What the hell was I thinking? I know better than to help the leeches, and  
trust Jacob. Why can't he just follow the rules?_

That had to be Sam; I hope he'll be able to at least speak to me after this  
is all over.

_Ugh, it hurts so badly. At least Carlisle is back, not safe, but back. I  
don't want anyone getting hurt. Oh, please let everyone be okay._

Esme's "voice" even sounded motherly. She is easily separated from everyone  
else.

_Bella, I love you. No matter what happens, I love you more than anything in this world.  
Esme will be fine. Don't worry. Like I said before, there's not much that  
can kill a vampire. I'm glad I trusted you even though I do not, by any  
means, trust the dogs. Everything will be okay, if Jacob sticks to his plans to kill Victoria._

Edward glanced at me from Esme's side and I half-smiled at him.

Even in the most devastating times, he was the most perfect thing I had ever seen.Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from everyone. It startled me at first, because she was nowhere to be seen and then she and Rosalie were  
pulling me towards the parking lot."What are you doing?" I asked frantically."We don't want you to see what's going to happen... it's too much for you-"  
Alice's voice was cut off by a vivid vision.

* * *

_Sorry,_ _Sorry,_ _Sorry,_ _Sorry,_ _Sorry,_ _Sorry,_ _Sorry,_ _Sorry it took so long! summer can be SO hectic, but thanks again to BrightGreenEyes!! you really saved the day! anyways, hope you all like it. but i need to know one thing: **SHOULD I CONTINUE?!? ** im having second thoughts because Eclipse already came out.. but comment and tell me your opinion!_


	17. Howls

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

The vision was nearly as painful as the venom flames that had once consumed my body.

As Esme's limp body lay in Carlisle's arms, Edward and Jacob – ruthless enemies – both attacked simultaneously.

I couldn't make out the details of was playing right in front of me. Jacob's claws and teeth piercing effortlessly through her marble skin, while Edward had never looked more like a vampire in his existence. The only thing I was afraid for now was losing him.

That cannot happen.

Her cries and useless efforts to fight back were muffled by the barks and snarls until one last shriek.

One that could have stopped my heart if it were able.

The pieces left of Victoria left me with a sick taste of satisfaction as I launched myself into Edward's arms.

Without letting me go, he ran at a normal vampire pace to Carlisle. He was already working to get Esme back to perfect health in the backseat of his Mercedes.

I heard their thoughts,

_I can't say goodbye Bella. I can't bare this anymore. Have a good eternity with the life-suckers. I'm sorry._

I scrambled out of Edward's embrace and onto the beach to find Jacob missing. The whole pack was gone.

Then a vision came with an intensity I couldn't see myself ever getting used to,

But it was the happiest one I had seen all day

Edward and I together at home, with all the Cullens. Finally some normalcy seemed evident; that is if a coven of vampires acting like the closest family you ever laid eyes on is normal.

Then I surfaced back to reality to notice that I was not, in fact, crying although the sound of my own sobs told me different.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my over-sensitive ears, "It's okay, love. Everything is going to be okay."

Edward's POV

I hated that mongrel. He made her so upset, which made me upset as well.

Carlisle had reassured me that Esme would be perfectly fine, so I told myself that I would not let Bella go until she could smile again.

That smile that I thought could not gain another ounce of perfection but continued to amaze me each time.

Emmett and Rose were already thinking about how they were going to release each other's stress and I quickly forced that thought from my mind.

Jasper was working his magic on all of us to try and subside the sharp tension, and it was working.

Everyone slowly, for vampires, made their way into the vehicles but before I could get her in, she whispered, "Let's run."

Naturally, I was amazed by the sexy, distressed tone of her voice and Alice had already told the others.

Once they pulled away, she sprinted in the direction of our home.

Bella's POV

"Let's run," I said.

There was nothing I wanted less than to sit and listen to Emmett and Rosalie's sexual tension.

But as Jasper moved farther away, so did my calm thoughts. Therefore, I just let my legs do the work and let my thoughts empty from my concentration and onto Edward's.

_Bella, you run so sleek and elegantly, you are so beautiful. I'm sorry about everything, about what you saw. Sam told me he would… finish off with Victoria, so breath surely, my love. There is nothing stopping us now._

As a new born, I easily ran parallel to him, but I pushed my self to go faster and then doubled-back. Our bodies crashed together, and as he was confused at first, my lips killed his doubt.

I loved him so much, I had gone too long without him, but as our kiss intensified, a faint howl echoed in the distance.

I pulled myself away from Edward as Jacob's words floated back into my mind, _I can't bare this anymore. I'm sorry._


End file.
